


5x04: A Star Always Shines

by nightbirdrises



Series: S5 Reaction Drabbles [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Reaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightbirdrises/pseuds/nightbirdrises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Total fluff.</p><p>tumblr: <a href="http://princehummel.tumblr.com/post/66351864521">[x]</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	5x04: A Star Always Shines

With an eye on his laptop, Kurt busies himself with the suit he's been altering almost beyond recognition. His mind buzzes quietly with, well, everything, but mostly with his earlier conversation. He's so distracted that he forgets about his laptop in the few minutes it takes for Blaine to appear on Skype, and it isn't until he hears his fiancé clearing his throat that he jumps and notices.

"Sorry," he mutters. Kurt frowns when he settles himself on the bed and spots something shiny on Blaine's bed behind him. "Okay, I love Christmas as much or better than the next person, but you're well over a few months early."

Blaine turns his head to see what Kurt's talking about, then laughs nervously. "Oh, the tinsel. It's just for a glee assignment, that's all."

" _Now_  what's Schue making you do?"

"Katy and Gaga."

"And the tinsel is..."

"My tail."

Kurt blinks. "I'm sensing Gaga here, which makes no sense."

"That's because I'm doing Gaga, not Katy." Blaine rolls his eyes. "We have to do a song by the artist that's the opposite of the one we would normally pick."

"Oh, wow. How are you coping?" Kurt asks with a small grin that just can't be kept back. "I know it must be hard to convert to Little Monster status with all that tiger blood running through your veins."

"I'm doing just fine, thank you," Blaine says, huffing indignantly. "We rehearsed Applause today and got our outfits put together. I ended up with the giant top hat and bared leg thing after we drew straws."

"So..."

"I'm basically dressing in drag, yeah."

Kurt raises an eyebrow. "I'm impressed at the fact that you're going through with this."

"I'm just considering it a personal tribute to McKinley's greatest Gaga."

It takes a second for Kurt to realize who he's talking about. "Did you just call me a 'Gaga?'"

Blaine winces. "Sorry. We've been calling each other Katys and Gagas for days now, I can't help it."

"I see that Ohio is no less boring when I'm not around, then."

"For me it is." Kurt bites his lip, has to look away for a moment. Of course, his gaze is drawn like a magnet to his ring, which doesn't help how he wants so badly to be in the same room as Blaine right now. "Forget that for now, though. You were distracted when I logged on."

It's a statement, not a question, but Kurt answers anyway. "Yes, I was, but it's nothing."

"Kurt, you should know by now that I won't take that for an excuse," Blaine says, watching him intently. "If you don't want to tell me, just say so and I'll change the topic. I promise."

After a moment, Kurt shifts so he's sitting with his knees drawn up in front of him, arms crossed on top of them. "Remember how I told you I was holding auditions for my band?"

"Oh, yeah! How did that go?"

Kurt snorts. "Terrible. Only one person showed up."

Blaine gives him a sweetly sympathetic look. "Were they good, at least?"

"That's the whole problem. He was mind-blowing."

"And that's a bad thing because..."

"I don't know anymore. Starchild -- that's his stage name -- has a really unique look and edge to him that I think...  _thought_  was too much. I just talked to Rach not that long ago, we had a conversation about it, but I'm not sure what to do."

"Okay," Blaine hums, clearly trying to figure out what Kurt's thinking. "So you don't want this band to be over-the-top? What happened to the Kurt Hummel that auditioned with scaffolding and gold lamé pants?"

"He didn't get what he auditioned for," Kurt points out. "It just feels like it would be easier to, you know, go with the flow and not be so obviously different. Those are the people that actually get somewhere."

"It probably would be easier," Blaine admits. He props his chin up on his hand, looking thoughtful. "You said Rachel talked to you?" Kurt nods. "What did she say?"

Kurt smiles in spite of himself. "Pretty much that everything I just said isn't me at all, and I think I agree with her."

"Me too."

"Blaine, what if I never make it? I mean, sure, I got here, I got NYADA, but what if that's the end of the line for me and everything just screeches to a halt? I can't see myself being okay with that."

"Do you think you'd be okay with playing it safe from now on?" Kurt remains silent. "You're amazing, Kurt, and that's not just your fiancé talking. It would be a crime to keep that away from your future adoring fans, who'll spend all their pocket money on keeping up with all the fashion trends you'll set."

Kurt chuckles. "I know fashion, but performing is different. I love it, I really do, it's just that I'm not exactly what 'the people' are looking for."

"Show them what they're missing, then," Blaine says earnestly. "If this guy is as good as you say he is, he can only be an asset, right? Unless he's a dick. He's not a dick, is he?"

"Not at all," Kurt says. "He's a good guy from what I've seen."

"Then my vote would be to give him and your band a chance at being edgy. Who knows? Maybe you guys'll be the next Gaga."

"That's a whole level of edgy I don't think we'll ever breach," Kurt deadpans. "But I see where you're coming from. It's definitely not high school stuff anymore," he adds with a frown. "I feel like I'll take a wrong step and just... fall. The New Directions may have been insane, but it was usually safe to take risks around them. Now I never know for sure."

"Well, we're all still around to catch you if that happens. The only difference is that you guys aren't just facing show choirs anymore, you're against the whole world."

"You better buck up 'cause you're joining us in this battle soon," Kurt warns, but Blaine just lights up in a smile.

"Sir Kurt the Fair," he says in a ridiculously affected voice, "I would be honored to take part in this crusade with you." Kurt hides his face in his arms to hide his toothy grin -- that habit hasn't quite left him yet.

"I swear, you spend way too much time with Sam. But, Sir Blaine the Brave--" Kurt puts on his own accent for kicks. "--I do long for the day you will join us, for it is far too lonely without my love at my side."

"Long distance sucks," Blaine says in his normal voice, sighing deeply.

"Mm. I much prefer how this round of it is going so far, though, don't you?"

Nodding quickly, Blaine sits up. "Of course. After all, we're engaged." He wiggles his eyebrows in a way that would be suggestive if not for his silly expression.

"Out of all the crazy decisions I've made," Kurt mumbles, still smiling, "that one's my favorite. I love you, even if you are a Katy."

"And I love you  _way_  more than I've ever loved Katy Perry."

"Ah, the highest of honors. Say..." Kurt trails off, an idea coming to him. Blaine instantly looks wary.

"What?"

Kurt smiles sweetly. "I have an idea for your Gaga outfit. Do you happen to have a blonde wig at your disposal?"

"No, but I can get one. Why?"

Rearranging himself on the bed once again, getting comfortable, Kurt readies himself for one of his favorite pastimes: costume design. After all, there really isn't anything wrong with being a little outlandish. "Put on your tinsel, sweetheart. I may have some notes for you."


End file.
